fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
James Wan
|image = |caption = |birthplace = , , |birth date = February 27, 1977)James Wans |occupations = Director Producer Screenwriter |firstworks = Stygian |activeyears = 2000-Present |notableworks = Saw, |fffilms = }} James Wan is an film producer, screenwriter and film director of descent.Sarawak-born James Wan on directing 'Furious 7' He is widely known for directing the horror film (2004) and creating . Wan has also directed and (both 2007), (2010), and . He was the director of the , Furious 7, which was released in April 3, 2015. Biography Before his success in the mainstream film industry, he made his first feature-length film, Stygian, with Shannon Young, which won "Best Guerrilla Film" at the in 2000.Shannon Young Since creating the franchise, Wan and have served as s to the sequels , , ,'Saw’ Co-creator/Director Takes on 'The Further’! , and . The release of Saw 3D, complete with its subtitle, was to signify the completion of the franchise; however, Costas Mandylor, an actor in the seventh installment, revealed that multiple endings to the film had been shot and the series could continue depending on which was used. The sixth sequel continued the profit margin performance of the original film and earned USD136 million in the global market, based on a production budget of USD20 million, while all films in the series have grossed over USD100 million in the American market. In August, 2012, various online horror publications stated that a source at Lionsgate, the franchise's production company, had revealed intentions for an eighth Saw sequel, but it was at a "tinkering" stage at the time of the disclosure.Lionsgate To Bring Back 'Saw’ FranchiseLionsgate Considering A 'Saw’ Franchise RebootForget 'Twilight,’ Lionsgate Tinkering With Remaking 'Saw’ Franchise In early 2013, Wan entered into negotiations with Universal Pictures to direct the seventh installment of the Fast and Furious action franchise after Justin Lin, who directed the previous four sequels, confirmed that he would not continue as director in January 2013. Wan was part of a directorial shortlist alongside , and .James Wan To Direct Fast & Furious 7 A final confirmation that Wan would direct was revealed in April 2013,CinemaCon: Fast & Furious 7 Release Date Announced! with Lin being quoted: "It’s time for me to move on to other things and I’m thrilled that Universal and Neal have selected James Wan to lead the franchise into its new chapter."James Wan Is Universal’s Choice To Helm 'The Fast And The Furious 7′James Wan to direct `Fast and Furious 7` The film, Furious 7, was released in April 2015. It became the most successful film in terms of box office revenues and critics reviews in the Fast and Furious franchise.[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=fast7.htm Furious 7 - Box Officer Mojo][http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/furious_7/ Furious 7 - Rotten Tomatoes.com] On 20 October 2014, the Gary Maddox of The Sydney Morning Herald announced that Wan had agreed to direct the Conjuring 2 sequel as part of a significant long-term deal with New Line Cinema. Head of New Line, Toby Emmerich, explained that Wan is the sole director that the studio signed a deal with, as New Line considers Wan to be "a class of one".James Wan to make Conjuring sequel: Short Cut The original release date for the sequel was 23 October 2015, but, according to media reports published in October 2014, New Line delayed the release to 10 June 2016.'The Conjuring’ Sequel Pushed to 2016 (Updated) In June 2015, it was announced that Wan will direct both upcoming films and .[http://screenrant.com/aquaman-movie-director-furious-7-james-wan/ Furious 7 Director James Wan to direct Aquaman man][http://deadline.com/2015/04/james-wan-robotect-director-talks-sony-1201418183/ James Wan in talks to direct Sony Pictures film Robotech]James Wan Closes Deals to Direct 'Aquaman' and 'Robotech' References Category:Cast and Crew Category:Crew